cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Margolis
Mark Margolis (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Scarface (1983)'' [Alberto, the Shadow]: Shot in the head by Al Pacino as Mark is about to detonate a car bomb despite the fact that their target's wife and children are also in the target's car. *''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990)'' [General Olmedo]: Killed in an explosion - along with his cohorts - when John P. Ryan fires a missile at Mark's helicopter as Mark opens fire on Chuck Norris. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie ''(1990) [Gage]: Killed in a car crash when a cat attacks him while he's driving. *''The Pit and the Pendulum (The Inquisitor)'' (1991) [Mendoza]: Stabbed in the stomach by Lance Henriksen; he dies afterwards while speaking to Jonathan Fuller and Rona De Ricci. *''Pi'' (1998) [Sol Robeson]: Dies of a stroke while trying to discover the mathematical secret of the universe. *''The Fountain'' (2006) [Father Avila]: Hit with a mallet by Cliff Curtis while in his tent; he dies while talking to Hugh Jackman. *''Gone Baby Gone'' (2007) [Leon Trett]: Shot in the back (off-screen) by Ed Harris; his body is shown afterwards when Casey Affleck sees him. *''Immortals ''(2011) [The New Priest]: Burns to death after Mickey Rourke covers him in oil and lights him on fire. *''Noah'' (2014) [Magog]: Providing the voice of an angel rock monster, he is destroyed when his chest is pierced by the human attackers; his spirit then flies into the heavens. *''The Abandoned (2015) '[Jim]: Back broken by one of the ghost children. His body is shown later on when Louisa Krause discovers it. This turns out to be a dream Louisa is having; he survives the film in reality. TV Deaths *Star Trek: The Next Generation: A Matter of Perspective (1990)' [Dr. Nel Apgar]: Killed in an explosion when the ray he fires at Jonathan Frakes is reflected back by the transporter beam and hits the reactor of Mark's space station. *Law & Order: Prince of Darkness (1992)'' [George Lobrano]: Killed (off-screen) by a hitman. *''Oz: Secret Identities'' (1999) [Antonio Nappa]: Smothered with a pillow by Charles Busch while Mark is asleep. *''Breaking Bad: Face Off (2011)'' [Hector Salamanca]: Commits suicide by igniting a bomb planted by Bryan Cranston in order to kill Giancarlo Esposito and Ray Campbell in an explosion. *''American Horror Story: Asylum: The Origins of Monstrosity (2012)'' [Sam Goodwin]: Stabbed in the neck with a shard of glass by Lily Rabe (off screen); his body is discovered later on when Jessica Lange enters his apartment and Mark dies after his soul is taken by The Angel of Death (Frances Conroy). *'Person of Interest: Flesh and Blood (2012)' Gianni Moretti Sr.: Blown up (along with Paul Schulze) by David Valcin with a car bomb after finishing a phone conversation with Enrico Colantoni. *''Gotham: The Last Laugh (2015)'' [Paul Cicero]: Stabbed through the eye by his son (Cameron Monaghan). Margolis, Mark Margolis, Mark Margolis, Mark Category:Greek-American actors and actresses Margolis, Mark Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by car bombing